Lunar Fire Works
by D.C Draco
Summary: A Family Time in the Moon Base during New Year to Spend some quality time together as a family 1x362


One-shot New Year Special

I do not Own CKND it belongs to Mr. Warburton

This my first try on a KND fic and this one is my New Year Special

So Enjoy

-0-

Lunar Fireworks

A blond girl around her 10 years of age her blue eyes staring towards the clear glass window her black sunglasses was above her forehead, was sitting on her comfortable chair in her office, it was overlooking the Earth. Her name Lyra Divine McKenzie-Uno or more known in KND as Numbuh 1x362. Resting her head on the chair for a moment of relaxation but it was short live as a knock on her door was heard

"Come in" she voice out towards the person outside the door, and a female figure about in her mid-20s entered she too had blond hair though a lot shorter than the one who was sitting for hers was shoulder length while the one sitting was at least waist length blond hair, their eyes met, blue to brown.

"Hi mom" the girl siting said first her arms cross over her chest she was wearing a turtle neck sweater with black tiger stripes at both sides and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. The woman who was her mom just smiled wearing a formal business dress she was holding two cups of hot chocolate.

"How about a Cookie break?" her mom ask and she just nodded.

"Thanks mom"

"No problem"

"So where's dad?" the child ask in wonder since her mom is here then her dad was just around the corner

"He's just preparing for a little surprise, he should be here in a minute" she replied with a shrug

"So how was it being a Supreme Commander during your time Numbuh 362?" Lyra ask, her mom's expression was a surprise one as she mentioned her codename during her days in KND

"Lyra we already talk about my codename" Rachel said with an authoritative look

"Sorry" she looks down with an embarrassed look

Sighing she replied "Well, it was hard taking care of 200,000 short attention span operatives is hard work enough alone then double it with paper work and whining kids here and there it was tough" Rachel said as she remember the Tagging incident with a shiver "but I don't regret it since I have people at my back at all times like Aunt Fanny and trust me she can make people in line as my second in command and there was your father The Legendary Numbuh 1 the son of Numbuh Zero and Numbuh 999 the Sector Leader of Sector V during its time under my command and sector V in itself was their at my back to name them is your Uncle Wally and Aunt Koki was numbuh 4 and 3 respectively the courage and the heart of the sector in a sentence they are 'The Courageous Hearts/Lovers' and then there was Uncle Hoaggie and Aunt Abby, numbuh 2 and 5 , the Brains and The Coolheaded, in a sentence 'The Coolheaded Brain' and under the command of your father Nigel Uno also known as Numbuh 1, The Reckless Leader of Sector V, The Soldier"

"You forgot The Bald Brit and James Bond Reincarnation" a new male voice with British accent was heard and both blonds look towards the door to see Nigel leaning at the door frame with his signature cocky smile he was wearing his Tux with red tie he was holding a remote.

They both lightly chuckled at him trying to make them laugh.

"Sadly I don't like those names, Soldier" Rachel said with a small smile

"Hmm… I kinda like the last one though, how about you my precious little Supreme Leader?" he gave a curious look at his daughter

"The Reckless Leader of Sector V really suits you" she said faking a look of deep thought.

"Am I that Reckless?" he ask but the looks on the two girls face says it all "Point taken". "Shall we?" he ask trying to change the subject and they nodded. And just as they count from 5 to 1 another voice started it

"5" a French-African girl voice out at the door she was with in her mid-20s also wearing blue extra-large t-shirt and blue loose cut jeans

"4" and Australian accent was heard next he was wearing a yellow polo shirt he was wearing a green scarf around his neck and the Book of KND in one hand.

"3" a female voice with a heavy Japanese accent was heard next to Wally, she was wearing a rimless eye glasses, a green hoody and a green checkered skirt

"2" a man wearing an Air force GOA (general office attire) showed right besides numbuh 5 holding her hand

"1" the Uno family shouted in unison as Nigel press the button on the remote and fireworks started to explode which can be seen at the Supreme Leader's office clear glass wall that overviews the Earth

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!" they all shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and they celebrated the New Year on the moon base with glee and joy as they watch the fireworks

-0-

End

Another 12mn special one-shot brought to you by D.C Draco from the Phil Islands

Time roll out and party *grins*

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU


End file.
